


Regent of My Heart

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [5]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard went to fight against the Scots and appointed Anne as Regent in his absence. After he came back, he was more than grateful for everything Anne did. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regent of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [medieval_scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/medieval_scribe/gifts).



Anne watched as Richard closed his exhausted eyes. His squires had removed his armors and she finished undressing him. She noticed that he got several bruises on his body, but she felt fortunate that he came back to her. Since their wedding day, Richard had been on the road more often than she wished; and he had been fighting in battles here and there.

Anne never liked it when Richard was away from her. However, after became Queen of England, it was different for she felt even less secure.

It became worse when Richard appointed her Regent in his absence. She was scared and surprised.

She could never forget the argument between them before he usurped the throne from his nephew. Richard was so troubled. On one hand, he could not believe that he could do this to his dear older brother Ned’s two sons; on the other hand, he knew that his death warrant would not be too far away if Edward V remains King.

Not with Queen Dowager Elizabeth Woodville’s influence over her boys and with the support of her Woodville family.

Anne remembered her experience in exile years ago and she would not want that to happen to her son. And so, she did everything she could to convince Richard to do the right thing for them, and for England. If he were not to act now, sooner or later, England would be plagued by civil war again. If he were to act now, they would be safe and England would avoid another civil war. She and Richard argued bitterly with Richard reminding her to stay out of his “matters”.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” He barked at her.

The two of them had not spoken much since they had their joint coronation.

And thus Anne was more than surprised when Richard handed her his seal and appointed her Regent.

“Because you are the one whom I trust the most,” he replied before she could ask him. Silently, she accepted his seal and gave him her blessing.

***

Anne was a good Regent; and Richard’s enemies underestimated her.

Days after Richard gone to fight against the Scots, rumors spread like wild fires that the Prince of Wales Edward died from thyroid. Anne knew it was a lie since her mother and Ned’s nanny already informed her on weekly basis on Ned’s well-being. Her son, at age nine, was a smart boy who wrote well. Only two days ago he wrote her a letter, saying how much he missed her and his Papa. In the sealed letter he included a string to show her how tall he grew.

Despite the rumor had no support, Richard’s enemies used this opportunity against him. Sir Thomas Stanley schemed with his brother to initiate a coup in London to imprison the Queen and make Henry Tudor king of England.

Anne’s bravery stunned many.

She refused to seek sanctuary.

Instead, she rallied the army and declared her son well and alive and that her husband was the rightful King of England. She would not run away in hiding for she was the Regent appointed by the anointed King of England.

Queen’s bravery touched the knights and barons. Together, they defeated Tudor. Seeing that Tudor’s chance of success was low, Sir William Stanley changed sides and murdered Henry Tudor. His brother Thomas Stanley died in battle. To Anne’s disappointment, Richard’s nephews—Edward IV’s two sons—were killed in this coup as well. She did not know how it happened or who was responsible. With William Stanley under arrest, she supposed that he’d be the culprit.

And so, when Richard returned from the battle, England was still there’s. Their son Ned’s letter arrived to tell them that he was fine.

William Stanley was imprisoned in the Tower and soon to be executed.

Lady Margaret Beaufort, Henry Tudor’s mother, was walled in the Tower as well, under heavy watch. She was not allowed to contact anyone.

Needless to say, Richard was more than grateful to Anne.

***

Anne was still at her desk handling documents when Richard came to her.

“Your Regency ends today,” he said to her evenly. “You can return to your original duties.”

Anne frowned at first. But then looking into his eyes, she suddenly understood.

Putting down her pen, she rose and sauntered to him. Placing her hand against his doublet, she murmured, “So the King has returned.”

She gave him a mischievous smile and bolted away from him.

Richard recalled the time he chased her around their four-poster bed the first month of their marriage. With that in his mind, he chased after her.

Soon, he caught her and threw her over his shoulder. Anne struggled but was careful on not to pound him on the back for she knew how much it bothered him.

He carried her to their bedchamber. The ladies and grooms smartly walked away.

***

Richard walked into their bedchamber with Anne on his shoulder. He bolted the door and threw Anne onto the bed.

“Undress,” he whispered into her ear as he unlaced her dress. As he pulled the dress off her, Anne took the opportunity to struggle out of his arms and ran away from him in her nightshift. The sight of Anne running around wearing only her shift always turned him on. He craved for that body underneath the white linens more than ever.

After a few rounds of running around the bed, Richard caught her in his arms and stripped the nightshift off her.

“Don’t even think about it,” he murmured against her neck. “You’re mine.”

He cupped her breasts and rubbed her nipples. Anne was consumed by pleasure, so much that she held on to the bed post and moaned.

Richard pushed her into the bed and held her hands together over her head. He climbed on top of her and pushed her wrists against the bed post.

“Richard, what are you—“

He unbuckled his belt and tied her wrists to the bed post with it.

So there she was, naked, tied to the bed.

Richard removed his doublet as his eyes roamed her body from head to toe. He unlaced his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Anne looked at his naked torso. His bruises were still there but dimmed.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, then on the throat, down to her collarbone. He took his time to kiss her budding breasts. Anne moaned and curved her back in response. Her knees brushed against his breeches.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as his lips moved down to her belly then to her thighs.

Finally, he unlaced his breeches and climbed over her as her feet kicked his breeches away.

Anne cried out in pleasure after he entered her. She leaned down and bit him on the nape when they reached climax.

Panting and catching his breath, Richard pulled out of her and released her from her binding.

***

The two lied side together with their body intertwined.

“I missed you,” Richard whispered against her hair. “You have no idea how much I worried.”

“I do,” Anne replied as she rubbed his chest. “Your heart is above mine. I feel what you feel.” She paused and then said, “You haven’t done that for a long time.”

She referred to tying her to the bed.

“Indeed,” Richard chuckled. “I remember how much you loved it when we were married. I tied you to the bed and tried to cover you with 500 kisses. You ran around the bed like a deer until I caught you.”

Suddenly, Richard changed the subject. “Tudor is dead. Stanley will be executed. But my nephews…”

“Don’t,” Anne pressed her finger to his lips. “You are not to blame. If Stanley had not betrayed you…they would still be alive. You have done everything to protect them—as King and as their uncle. What would’ve happened if…Edward is still King and civil war erupts? I don’t want to even imagine…”

“I will give them a decent burial,” Richard said. “They are my nephews after all.”

“And Bess?” She meant Elizabeth of York.

“I will bring her to court and negotiate a good marriage for her.”

Anne nodded against his chest. “England is still ours; no more war. We are safe now.”

“You have been a good Regent, Anne.”

“But I’m the Regent no more.”

“You are always the Regent of my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should stop writing once a while...


End file.
